Malédiction ou Bénédiction ?
by emiliekurusu
Summary: Où Derek est victime d'une malédiction et où Stiles est encore là pour l'aider...
1. Chapter 1

**Malédiction**

Stiles était depuis un moment distant avec la meute. 

En effet il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments envers Derek étaient devenu plus fort qu'une simple amitié, et il n'était même pas certain que Derek ne le considère seulement comme un ami, alors pensez une seule seconde que ce qu'il ressentait soit réciproque lui était impossible. 

Donc, par peur d'être découvert avec tout ces êtres super-naturels, il avait commencé par ne plus venir au réunion pour éviter Derek en donnant comme excuse qu'il pensait que les événements devenaient trop dangereux pour un simple humain comme lui. 

Les autres étaient sceptiques puisqu'il était toujours le premier à chercher l'aventure mais laissèrent tomber en se disant que la période du Nogitsune avait eu raison de la fascination inassouvissable de Stiles envers les faits sortant quelque peu de l'ordinaire. 

Cependant, ils se posèrent tous des questions quand Stiles vînt les aider, une fois de plus, pour une histoire de sorcière avec cette curiosité mal placée qui l'avait toujours représenté et mis en danger. Et qui au dessus de tout cela les avaient tous réunis... 

Hélas, ils n'eurent pas le temps de disserter là-dessus car la sorcière se faisait menacer par Derek et alors qu'elle psalmodiait quelque chose, ce dernier s'empressa de lui trancher la gorge à grand coup de griffes. 

Malheureusement pour lui elle avait terminé à temps, et alors qu'elle rendait son dernier souffle, une vive lueur entoura Derek sous le regard horrifié du reste de la meute et de Stiles - il ne se comptais pas comme membre de celle-ci. 

Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, ils ouvrirent tous grand les yeux et ne purent dire un mot trop ébahi. Mais Derek exprima à haute - et c'est le cas de le dire - voix la pensée de tout le monde : 

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Un bébé !?**

Après ce cri venant du cœur - et non je n'exagère pas - de la part de Derek, tous les adolescents sortirent de leur torpeur, enfin presque.

Les filles furent les premières à s'égosiller devant la bouille mignonne de Bébé-Derek - oui vous avez bien lu.

Celui-ci s'énerva encore plus lorsque Scott le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, ou presque - il ne lui restait que son T-shirt devenu trop grand, et Scott ne cherchais pas vraiment à se choquer donc..

Bref, Derek tenta donc de lui donner des coups de pieds qui n'atteignirent jamais leur cible, a cause de ses petites jambes...

Le filles ne purent en supporter plus et comme, une fois n'est pas coutume, le combat final avais eu lieu en début d'après-midi, elle kidnappèrent Bébé-Derek et l'emmenèrent faire du shopping sous le regard plein de pitié des garçons.

L'air de L'Hymne à la Joie flottant silencieusement dans leurs oreilles... - Si, si ! C'est possible !

Après cette petite célébration émouvante, Stiles avait versé sa petite larme - Eh ! C'était quand même l'homme qu'il aimait ! Il était en deuil ! Mais que voulez-vous, même un loup-garou ne peut survivre au crise d'instinct maternel... Alors un bébé loup...

Donc je disais ! Après cette petite célébration émouvante, le reste des adolescents allèrent chez Deaton pour des infos, bien sûr.

Il leur demanda s'ils se souvenaient des dernières paroles de la sorcière, et ne reçu que des têtes dépitées jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne se rappelle d'une chose :

\- Je me souviens avoir vu une marque sur l'épaule de Derek !

Ça ne peut qu'avoir un lien ! Aucune blessure n'est indélébile pour un loup-garou !

Deaton acquiesça et demanda où était Derek. Alors que Scott allait parler la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Lydia, Allison et Erica rentrèrent, la première traînant un Derek épuisé derrière elle :

\- Ne me laissez plus jamais avec ces folles !

Deaton inspecta la marque de Derek, puis dit qu'il ne connaissais pas sa signification.

Stiles lui dit qu'il cherchera aussi de son côté, ce que Deaton accepta avec gratitude, il n'avait aucune idée d'où chercher...

\- Hmm, maintenant que ce sujet est clos, qui va s'occuper de Derek ?

\- Oh ! Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tous seul !

Après cela, il ne reçu que des regards dubitatifs.

Deaton repris la parole :

\- Nous le savons bien Derek. Mais tu n'as pas l'apparence d'un adulte. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser seul.

Derek grogna à la remarque mais n'ajouta rien d'autre.

\- Bon, déjà nous ne pouvons pas demander aux filles.

Elles furent déçues de l'apprendre :

\- Pourquoi !?

\- Il vaut mieux qu'un garçon s'occupe de lui... Répliqua Deaton

\- Et me remettre à vous ce serai signer ma mort. Ajouta Derek goguenard et soulagé.

C'est dépitées qu'elles s'en allèrent enfin de la clinique.

Et le duel commença, entamé par Deaton :

\- Peter est éliminé, sans grande surprise.

Heureusement, ce dernier n'était pas présent pour voir tout les acquiescement des garçons.

Isaac prit alors la parole :

\- Je ne pense pas que me le laisser soit une bonne idée, je serai seul avec lui au loft, et bien qu'il soit toujours lui, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire la cuisine... Et moi non plus

D'ailleurs si on pouvait trouver où m'héberger aussi...

Scott sauta sur l'occasion, sous le regard trahi de son BFF :

\- Viens chez moi !

\- Merci ! Je n'allais jamais m'en sortir...

Stiles regarda autour de lui et vit que Boyd était parti :

\- Je me disais qu'il était bien silencieux...

Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il avait une deuxième tête et Derek lui répondit :

\- Il a toujours été silencieux. Ce qui me rappelle que tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui.

Stiles ignora la seconde partie de sa réplique et rectifia :

\- Nan mais plus que d'habitude quoi !

Ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil made in Derek.

Scott coupa leur chamaillerie en intervenant :

\- Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé pour Isaac, vous n'avez plus besoin de nous. Salut !

Et les deux partirent sous le "Faux frère" lancé par Stiles.

Celui-ci se retourna vers Deaton :

\- Vous pouvez pas le prendre vous ? Je ne peux pas l'emmener au lycée.

Deaton haussa aussi les sourcils - ils le font tous ! - Et rectifia :

\- Tu es en vacances Stiles.

Haussement d'épaules :

\- J'aurais essayé...

Il salua Deaton et parti, Derek à sa suite...

Le trajet se fît dans le plus gros silence, ce qui était perturbant avec un Stiles comme acteur principal.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il ouvrit et tomba sur un mot de son père :

Stiles,

Affaire urgente, reviens demain.

Je t'aime fils.

JS.

Stiles souffla, sous le regard scrutateur de Derek. Il se retourna vers lui avec son faux-sourire idiot, qu'il avait de plus en plus travaillé depuis ces dernières années, et Derek affichait désormais un regard réprobateur, qui fît souffler Stiles d'agacement. Il se retourna et commença à faire le repas et annonça :

\- Je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami il faudra te contenter d'un lit de fortune. Désolé mec.

Derek grogna pour dire qu'il s'en fichait.

Stiles reprit sa préparation et Derek fût surpris de le voir si calme. Il le fixa longuement jusqu'à ce que Stiles se retourne un sourire ironique aux lèvres :

\- Vas-y. Dit ce que tu as à dire.

\- ... C'est juste que je me souviens pas de la dernière fois où je t'ai vu silencieux.

Stiles le regarda surpris avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Si je m'attendais à ça !

Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ça te manque ? Ajouta-t-il un sourire audacieux plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Non... Juste... Tu es différents de ce que tu montres d'habitude.

Cette fois Derek eu droit à un sourire gêné et il se surpris au nombre de sourires différents que pouvait faire Stiles mais aussi au fait qu'il n'avait aucun mal à les déchiffrer.

Mais le plus intriguant était qu'il voulait tous les découvrir !

Stiles se retourna une nouvelle fois et Derek crû que la discussion était close. Pourtant Stiles répondit :

\- C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à faire la cuisine... Vous les loups-garous, quand vous perdez le contrôle, vous avez besoin d'un point d'ancrage... C'est le mien...

Derek le détailla dans un silence religieux qui ne le gênait plus autant qu'au départ.

Stiles fredonnait avec un léger sourire alors qu'il mettait au four son plat et Derek devait avouer qu'il avait l'air appétissant - le plat hein 😉-.

Une fois cuit, ils se mirent à table et Derek dû compter sur tout son self-control pour ne pas dévorer le plat. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé depuis sa mère...

Il dû avoir une seconde d'absence car quand il revint à lui, Stiles le regardait avec un sourire compatissant, qui, venant d'une autre personne l'aurai sûrement énervé, mais il s'avait que Stiles partageait un peu de sa douleur et comprenait. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux, légèrement éteint, si prêt de ressembler aux siens...

Une fois le repas fini, ils débarrassèrent la table et Stiles fît la vaisselle tandis que Derek alla prendre une douche.

Quand il s'aperçut dans la glace il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'apparence de ses quatre ans.

Prendre une douche ne fût pas des plus simple mais elle n'était pas en hauteur et il fût soulagé de ne pas avoir à demander de l'aide à Stiles.

De son côté, Stiles se surpris à gérer le contrôle de son coeur en la présence de Derek.

Le fait qu'il ressemble plus à un petit chiot mignon qu'à une bombe sexuelle devait aider cela dit.

Il finit la vaisselle rapidement et fît un brin de ménage en attendant que la salle de bain se libère.

Il sursauta au son de la voix de Derek qui le prévenait qu'elle était libre.

Il se retourna la main sur son cœur qui tambourinais dans ses oreilles et beuga devant l'apparence de Bébé-Derek, ou plutôt son pyjama-loup :

\- Ah ouais... Quand même...

Derek lui fît une tête de désespéré :

\- Et encore... T'as rien vu...

\- Oh...

\- Ouais...

C'est sur ces dernières paroles très instructives que Stiles fila dans la salle de bain et que Derek monta dans la chambre de l'ado pour l'attendre devant un livre.

Quand Stiles revint dans sa chambre il trouva Derek endormi et décida de lui laisser son lit cette nuit. Il se dirigea donc dans la chambre de son père prêt pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, ou pas...

Son hyperactivité choisi de pointer le bout de son nez alors il retourna dans sa chambre chercher son ordinateur et ses livres sur le supernaturel et commença ses recherches pour aider Derek.

Il s'endormi sans s'en rendre compte et fût réveiller par Derek qui le fixait méchamment.

Stiles se dit qu'hier devait être une exception, car il avait trouvé Derek assez sympa avec lui.

Il se dit qu'il devait sûrement être maso pour être tombé amoureux de lui... Il soupira...

\- Je suppose que tu n'as rien trouvé.

\- Désolé...

\- C'est pas ce qui me rendra mon apparence.

Devant la mauvaise humeur certaine du loup, Stiles cligna des yeux hébété.

Il connaissait le Derek grincheux, mais jamais à ce point...

Et, malgré le fait qu'il soit en vacances, Derek lui fît bien comprendre qu'il ne sortirait pas sauf pour chercher une solution à son problème ailleurs que dans ses livres et sur Internet.

Il passa donc la journée à chercher des réponses et fût surpris lorsque son père arriva et qu'il se rendit compte qu'on était le soir. Il chercha Derek des yeux surpris qu'il ne lui ai pas fait remarqué avant alors qu'il devait avoir autant faim que lui.

Il se dépêcha donc de faire la cuisine pour 3, il expliqua aussi la situation à son père. C'était plus simple depuis qu'il était au courant.

John salua donc Derek qui le lui rendit d'un signe de la tête, retournant à son livre.

Le lendemain, les deux garçons se rendirent chez Deaton avec le reste de la meute pour parler de la situation.

Deaton dévisagea longuement Stiles semblant s'apercevoir de sa fatigue, celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui fît un sourire gêné, comme pour dire que tout allez bien, que c'était normal. Ce qui fît froncer les sourcils du vétérinaire d'ordinaire impassible.

Ce dernier demanda à parler à Stiles en dehors des oreilles lupines. La meute partie donc, les laissant seul.

\- Tu ne dors plus ?

\- Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil hier, rien d'inhabituel, ça arrive parfois...

\- Tu aurais pu te reposer la journée.

Stiles se gratta la nuque tout en détournant le regard.

\- Il ne t'a pas laissé te reposer une seconde n'est-ce pas.

Ça sonnait comme un question mais Stiles s'avait que ce n'en était pas une... Alors il ne répondit rien...

\- Tu dois dormir, ou ton corps va encore te lâcher et cette fois je ne serai peut-être pas tout près.

\- Je sais, mais mon Adderal ne fonctionne plus depuis le Nogitsune...

\- Ton point d'ancrage ne te suffit plus ?

\- Ça suffisait, avant...

-Avant quoi ?

Devant le mutisme de jeune Deaton réitéra sa question.

\- Avant qu'il ne doive dormir chez moi.

L'éclair de compréhension frappa le regard du Vétérinaire.

Et lui ouvrit une nouvelle piste il en parla à Stiles.

Ce dernier nia tout en bloque :

\- Ça ne peut pas être ça ! Nous ne sommes pas Compagnons !

Il ne m'aime pas...

Deaton lui jeta un regard désolé. Mais il maintient son idée :

\- Ça ne peut être que ça, tu as vu la marque aussi bien que moi.

Sa malédiction partira quand il trouvera son âme-sœur...

\- Mais vous avez dit qu'elle lui avait lancé ce sort car tout le monde sait que son âme-sœur était Paige et que puisqu'elle est morte, il ne retrouvera jamais son aspect normal !

\- J'ai dit ça car la sorcière qui à lancé ce sort le pense ainsi mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Pour que cela marche l'âme-sœur de la personne à qui on lance le sort doit être proche de lui, donc vivante.

Ça ne peut être que quelqu'un de la meute, que toi.

\- Vous vous trompez ! Ça doit être quelqu'un d'autre ! Quelqu'un de la ville peut-être ! Nous ne connaissons pas toutes ses connaissances !

Sous le regard dubitatif quant à sa dernière phrase de Deaton, Stiles abdiqua :

\- Ok, quelqu'un de la meute. Je n'en fais pas parti.

\- Malgré le fait que ce que tu dis es faux, je ne vais pas tenter de te ramener à la raison.

Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu es dans son entourage.

\- Je ne fais PAS parti de la meute !

\- Je sais que tu essayes de changer de sujet.

Stiles grogna et Deaton lui répondi par un sourire éloquent.

\- Ça ne prouve rien ! Ils m'ont juste donner leurs mauvaises habitudes de poilus !

Deaton roula des yeux mais n'ajouta rien, si ce n'est qu'il ordonna à Stiles de rester pour se reposer. Celui-ci accepta et s'endormit rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fatigue...**

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut quand quelqu'un le secoua vivement.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Derek qui semblait en colère contre lui, pour ne pas changer...

\- Je t'avais demandé de trouver une solution ! Pas de dormir comme un imbécile heureux !

Stiles jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et s'arrêta sur le visage emplit de tristesse de Deaton à son égard.

Il questionna Deaton du regard pour savoir s'il devait mettre Derek au courant. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard comme pour dire "Que veux-tu toi ?".

Il souffla un bon coup et se tourna vers Derek. Il lui expliqua l'histoire des compagnons enlevant la supposition de Deaton qu'il trouvait grotesque. Il-n'est-pas-le-compagnon-de-Derek ! Un point c'est tout !

Deaton le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes mais Stiles l'ignora.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?

La question de Derek le ramena sur Terre.

C'est Deaton qui lui répondit.

\- Non, désolé Derek. Mais c'est une bonne chose tu sais. Et puis c'est assez rare. La plupart des loups-garous ne rencontre jamais leur âme-sœur.

Ce sort est spécial car il signifie que cette personne unique pour toi et déjà proche de toi, mais que tu ne la reconnais pas. À toi d'ouvrir les yeux...

Derek fronça les sourcils à la dernière phrase, il ne comprenais pas comment il ne pouvait pas reconnaître son âme-sœur...

Et puis Deaton n'arrêtait pas de fixer Stiles, comme s'il attendait qu'il prenne la parole...

\- Est-ce que vous me cachez quelque chose ?

Stiles détourna les yeux et éluda la question :

\- Je peux t'aider pour les recherches...

Derek le regarda avant de hocher la tête et de partir.

Stiles partit à son tour et retrouva Derek dans sa Jeep.

Forcément Derek était venu à pied, il ne pouvait pas conduire dans ces conditions...

Ils commencèrent par mettre par écrit toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être l'âme-sœur de Derek, soit vraiment peu de personnes...

Mais ils durent se stopper quand ils reçurent un message de Scott qui leur disait de venir au Loft pour une réunion.

Une fois au loft Stiles demanda :

\- Qu'elle est l'urgence ?

Scott répondit :

\- Il n'y en a pas.

Stiles, incrédule, s'exclama :

\- Quoi !? Mais alors pourquoi on se réunit !?

Scott eût un léger sourire :

\- Pour passer du temps ensemble.

Les deux nouveaux arrivés se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules et de s'installer dans l'un des canapés pour la soirée film.

Peu à peu Stiles s'endormit, sous le regard attendrit de la meute, heureuse que Stiles n'est pas désisté comme il avait tendance à le faire dernièrement...

Quelques semaines passèrent oú Stiles ne trouvait pas la personne qui s'accordait à Derek, il n'en trouvait aucune avec qui Derek agissait différemment des autres.

Il ne voulait pas pensé à ce que Deaton avait proposé.

Lui ? Pfff... Ridicule...

Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer. Il suffisait qu'il ouvre la bouche pour se retrouver plaqué contre une énième surface plane... Il en avait fait des nouvelles "rencontres" depuis qu'il fréquentait Derek !

Pendant des semaines il avait remarqué que Derek semblait plus détendu et qu'il souriait parfois avec la meute.

Il remarquait tout cela... c'est pour ça qu'il s'énerva quand Derek lui dit cela...


	4. Chapter 4

**Révélation**

Ils continuaient leurs recherches, et alors que pour ne pas changer celles-ci n'aboutissaient à rien de concret, Derek, une fois n'est pas coutume, entama la discussion:

\- Nous devrions laisser tomber... Et puis ça ne me dérange plus vraiment d'être redevenu enfant...

Stiles gifla Derek et lui hurla qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste pour lui avoir fait faire toutes ces recherches pour qu'il redevienne comme avant et il parti avec sa Jeep laissant Derek dans sa chambre plus que choqué du geste, mais aussi de Stiles lui criant ses quatre vérités.

John monta pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait et Derek lui dit qu'il venait de dire une grosse connerie.

John lui dit de laisser le temps à Stiles que celui-ci était stressé de ne rien trouver pour lui venir en aide.

Derek réalisa alors tout ce que Stiles faisait pour lui depuis sa malédiction et se traita d'idiot.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Stiles s'endormait alors qu'il lisait un énième grimoire et lui à chaque fois le réveillait brusquement et lui ordonnait de continuer alors qu'il le sentait au bord de la rupture.

Il ne l'avait jamais remercié ou adressé une parole aimable non ! Il le traitait toujours avec hargne et il se demandait comment Stiles avait pu supporté tout cela.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était 23h passé.

Il sortit donc par la fenêtre pour se dépêcher et parce qu'il ne pensait pas que le shérif laisserai sortir un enfant -même s'il s'agissait de lui et qu'il n'était pas vraiment un gosse-.

Il chercha la si particulière flagrance de Stiles qui sentait le chocolat au miel chaud, une odeur qui avait tendance à l'apaiser, surtout dernièrement.

Il la suivit et retrouva l'adolescent assis contre la tombe de sa mère la tête dans les bras, posé sur les genoux. Derek pensait qu'il dormait par sa respiration lente et régulière, alors qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il entendit Stiles lui parler :

\- Tu peux t'approcher tu sais. De nous deux, ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais te mordre.

Derek ne pût que saluer le masque sarcastique que Stiles s'était créé dans ses moments de détresse pour n'inquiéter personne.

Il aurait pu y croire s'il n'avait pas lui-même son propre faux-visage colérique qui cachait ses émotions.

Stiles reprit :

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi...

Derek répliqua :

\- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse...

Stiles leva brusquement la tête, un sourire amer avait prit sa place sur ses lèvres :

\- Derek Hale s'excuse !?

Derek grogna et fît luire ses yeux pour lui dire de ne pas dépasser les limites de sa patience.

\- Waaah, désolé ! C'est juste vraiment rare, je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà entendu t'excuser.

Il reprit plus bas, comme pour lui-même :

\- Ou t'avoir entendu dire quoi que ce soit de gentil...

Derek encaissa le coup, parce que... Eh bien... C'était plutôt juste...

\- Stiles ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Merci.

Stiles le fixa longuement comme pas de la véracité de ses dires, avant de finalement hocher la tête avec un fin sourire de contentement.

Qui disparu finalement...

\- Je suis désolé moi aussi...

Derek fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- De quoi t'excuses-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas... De la situation... De ne rien trouver pour t'aider... J'en sais rien...

Derek hocha la tête à son tour :

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Désolé quand-même...

\- Ouais... Moi aussi...

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté, pas vraiment certains de pourquoi le loup s'excusait.

Quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue et des lèvres frôler les siennes avant de les embrasser.

Stiles passa ses mains sur les joues de Derek et lâcha un hoquet de surprise que l'autre homme avala.

En effet, la malédiction avait été brisée !

Stiles stoppa le baiser et sauta au cou de son compagnon qui l'accueillit avec plaisir dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de son compagnon pour sentir son odeur et y laisser la sienne.


End file.
